Torchwood
by AmethystLainey
Summary: The adventures of the new Torchwood team as they rebuild and continue to protect the earth.


**5x1 – A Noble Return Part 1**

_I don't Own Torchwood or Doctor Who_

My name is Donna Noble, and this is the story of how I finally got my life back. I hadn't been feeling like myself for a long time. I hadn't since I seemed to lose a year of my memory as a matter of fact. People kept going on about other planets being in the sky yet I didn't believe them because I didn't remember seeing them. That was about three years ago now, and I still felt like I was missing something. I decided that I would walk up the hill and talk to my Granddad.

"Hey, Granddad. I feel like I'm missing out on something. This feeling is what caused things to end with Sean and brought me back here living with Mum. Don't get me wrong. I love Mum, but she just gets on my nerves sometimes."

"Donna, I know. Your mother gets on my nerves too. Why do you think I come up here so much? Maybe you should take your part of the lotto money and take a trip to Cardiff. Who knows what could happen?"

"Thanks, Granddad, you always seem to know what to say to help me feel better."

"No problem, Donna."

I didn't know it then, but Granddad couldn't help but feel guilty that he couldn't tell me everything. The last three years of keeping this secret was hard on him too. Especially the full details of how he almost died when everyone turned into the Master. He hoped though that if I went into Cardiff, I may at least run into something out of the ordinary that would give my life some of what it was missing.

The next morning when I awoke, I decided that I would go out for a walk and a shopping trip in Cardiff. I wasn't finding what I was missing; and I was about to head home when I was approached by a man with dark hair and wearing a great coat from World War 2. He was pretty handsome as well and looked vaguely familiar to me, but when I tried to remember how I might know him, my head began to ache. Jack later told me that he couldn't believe his luck running into me like that, and he could tell that I was in pain right away. I think the moaning and groaning probably helped.

"Donna, don't dwell on how you know me right now, and maybe the headache will go away."

"I'm trying to not over think things, but it isn't helping much."

"Just try to relax, Donna, and everything will begin to feel better."

As I was trying to relax, Jack watched over me making sure that I didn't completely burn up; and because I didn't seem to know him, he figured the Doctor must have taken all memory of my time together with him away to keep the Time Lord consciousness from killing me. That seemed like a typical thing for the Doctor to do Jack later said that he had been thinking at the time when all of a sudden the two of us were attacked by a lone Dalek. The Dalek blasted Jack. I watched in horror as Jack went down, and I couldn't do anything but cry even if I didn't know why. I moved Jack's body over to the Tower in Cardiff which happens to be above Torchwood's base unknown to me at the time. Then all of a sudden, Jack was back to life just in time to see the Dalek blast me just as Davros did three years ago now. Jack waited for me to return to consciousness, and he didn't have long to wait. When I did, he was shocked.

"Get over here, handsome, and give me a hug and tell me where I can find that blasted Spaceman. I'm going to kill him for what he did to me. I mean sending me home with no memories when all I wanted to do was stay with him even if it was for another few days."

"Donna, you're back but how?"

"I don't know how but maybe that Dalek blast undid whatever Davros did in the first place."

"Makes sense. Speaking about that Dalek, let's take him out now before others come."

"Sounds like a plan. Jack, do you have any weapons that are effective on these pepper pots?"

"Yes, and it's all I have," Jack says pulling out a big massive gun seemingly out of the ground.

"Where did that come from, Captain?"

"We happen to be right above the Torchwood base and this area here has a perception filter and my only other team member at the moment gave it to me." Jack told me as he shot the Dalek dead.

"Hey, Donna, I'm looking for new people for Torchwood. It's just Gwen and I now, and I think it would be great if you were to join us."

"That would be nice. It isn't quite traveling the stars, but it is still discovering aliens and other worlds."

"Right and I think our first mission will be to figure out what that Dalek was doing here. I'm sure there was more to it than just fixing you."

"Your right, Jack, let's go see what Gwen has discovered and see if we can get any answers."

With that, Jack took me into Torchwood Cardiff.

"Gwen Cooper, Donna Noble," Jack said introducing us.

"Nice to meet you, Gwen."

"Nice to meet you, Donna."

"So, Gwen, do you have any idea why the Daleks would be here? I mean a lone one just seems so strange."

"I don't know, Jack, but I'll keep searching to see if I can find anything."

"Good idea, I'll just be showing Donna around."

Gwen had been scanning for any alien activity when she found something. She wasn't surprised to discover that it was Daleks again.

"Jack, Donna, get up here. The Daleks are at it again."

"We're coming."

"Any idea what they're after yet?"

"Nope but I won't stop trying to figure out."

"Thanks, Gwen."

"Let's go send these Daleks packing, Donna."

"I'm with you, Jack. Let's show these pepper pots just how dangerous the Doctor's Children of Time can really be."

"Hey, I'm no rookie either. I can do some damage to a Dalek."

"Okay, Gwen, come on"

Gwen, Jack & I all went top side to get rid of the Daleks.

When Jack, Gwen & I arrived top side we saw a group of Daleks shooting up the place with no rhyme or reason.

"Oi, pepper pots, what are you after? Because whatever it is, you're not going to get it."

"All humans in this area will be exterminated."

"Think again, Dalek." Jack says as he pulls out his gun from earlier and focuses it on the Dalek and shoots it dead. "Anyone else want to mess with us?"

"I would think real carefully, you pepper pots, because we destroyed so many of you in the past, and I didn't even have to be the DoctorDonna to take you on. So yea, see what happens when you anger the Doctor's Children of Time and their friends."

A couple of the Daleks backed down so Jack & Gwen with their guns finished the group that stuck around hoping that the couple that left were sending the message to retreat and not to mess with Torchwood.

With the Daleks taken care of for the moment, we all went back to base to see if the ship that must be in orbit is retreating. To our satisfaction, the ship appeared to be retreating and at a fast pace. Yet we all knew they would be back at some point, but the new Torchwood team would be ready.

"Jack, this has been fun, but I have some bones to pick at home. Who knows? If they anger me enough, I may come here to chill for a couple days if that's all right?"

"Sure, Donna, feel free if you need to."

"Thanks Jack. Bye Jack, Gwen."

"Bye, Donna" They both say then we all hugged.

After I had cleared the platform and was out of hearing range, Jack turned to Gwen and said "I think she'll make a good addition to the team, don't you?"

"Yea, Jack. I'm going to head home, but I'll leave this scan up for you in case they come back."

"Ok, Gwen. Thanks, bye"

"Bye."

It was a calming drive back home, and I knew that I had a long evening ahead of me. I arrived home and was sitting with my Mum and Granddad telling them about my shopping trip, much like my pre-Doctor self would have, when all of a sudden we heard something outside.

"EXTERMINATE, EXTERMINATE."

When Granddad and Mum heard this, they were gonna send me away for my own safety; but they couldn't find me. I had gone for my Granddad's paint gun the minute I heard the noise and just now arrived in the lounge with it right as the Dalek was breaking through.

"Thanks for my gun, Donna, but get out of here."

"Not a chance, Granddad. This is the kind of stuff I was missing."

Granddad gave me this weird look but in favor of survival decided it was best to wait until the Dalek was taken care of before having this conversation.

Not too long after Gwen and I had left, Jack had decided to bring the scan on one of their portable devices and head for a drive. While he was out driving, he noticed a blip near Chiswick. He couldn't believe this, so he headed out to the site of the blip which turned out to be my house.

When he arrived, he could see my Granddad, Wilf, blasting the eye stalk with paint balls as fast as he could; and of course, I was taunting & threatening it to get it to leave.

"Need a hand, Donna?"

"Thanks, Jack."

Then Jack blasted the Dalek and looked at the scanner. Seeing no others, he felt it was finally over. Granddad & I had invited him in.

"Granddad, Mum, we have a lot to talk about. I was hoping it could wait for a bit, but given recent events, it can't."

"Starting with how are you still alive, Donna? How come you didn't burn up? The Doctor said you would burn up if you ever remembered."

"Yea, I know, Granddad, and trust me if I ever see that Spaceman again, I'll have to have a lot of words with him, Dropping me back here without any of those memories."

"I wouldn't be too hard on him, dear. I mean he was doing it to save you."

"I know that, Granddad, but I'm still angry with him for not giving me any choice in the matter."

"I can understand that, Donna, just don't get too mad at him when you see him. He wasn't too happy having to do it, but you know him. Doing the right thing even if it hurts him. So are you gonna tell us how you are back to your old self so to speak?"

"Yes, Granddad, and it is a pretty long story." I then told my Mum and Granddad about everything that happened in Cardiff leaving out the shopping bits I already told them about.

Once I finished my story, both my Mum & Granddad were shocked but happy that I seemed to be happy again.

"I'm thinking about joining Torchwood as Jack has asked me to join. I know it's not traveling with the Doctor, but it is at least some of the old excitement back; and we do need protection when the Doctor isn't around."

"Your right, Donna, but it doesn't mean it has to be you."

"I know, Mum, but I feel like it's what I'm meant to be doing. I mean look at what the last few years have been like and how I always felt like I was missing something."

"I know Donna but isn't just having your memories back enough? I mean what if you get blasted in some way, and you start to burn up again?"

"I've been thinking of that too, Mum, but I'm going to do this whether you like it or not. As far as the burning up, it's a risk I'm willing to take; and besides if it's the Daleks again, I could always bench myself just to play it safe."

"That sounds fair, but I still don't like the idea. At least, you're where I can easily reach you."

"Thanks for understanding, Mum."

With everything all talked out, we all said goodbye to Jack.

Later that night when I was in my room and trying to sleep I couldn't help but wonder what the Daleks wanted and what it could possibly have to do with me. I didn't know it at the time but Jack was also busy racking his brain over the very same conundrum. We both knew that this wasn't the last time we would see the Daleks I just hoped we would be able to figure out what they were after before they could get it.

Jack and I were both proven right a few days later when we were still no closer in figuring out what it was they were after. Jack was acquainting me with some of the weapons and procedures of Torchwood, I quickly discovered that although they shared the philosophy of the Doctor they didn't have qualms with using weapons when the situation demanded it. Jack was teaching me how to use when we heard Gwen over the com.

"Jack, Donna get up here, its the Daleks again and they look even more cross then usual if thats even possible."

"Were coming get yourself a weapon and be ready to go topside when we reach you."

With that Jack and I ran with the weapons we were carrying to reach Gwen so we could end this menace once and for all or so we hoped.

We arrived topside to see the Daleks firing at anything and anyone so far no one had been hurt but people were sure panicking. Gwen helped to move and calm the people, while Jack and I dealt with the Daleks we were doing pretty good and Gwen came to help us once the people in the area were safe. I was momentarily distracted watching Jack fight when all of a sudden I hear Jack and Gwen shouting my name and I turn to look and discover there is a Dalek blast coming straight for me and a couple of Daleks descending upon me and I wasn't quick enough before the Dalek blast knocked me out. The last thing I remember thinking before I fully blacked out was I hope I remember things and I'm all right when I come to.

**To Be Continued**

**Will Donna be rescued? Will she be okay?**

**Find out in 5x2 – A Noble Return Part 2**


End file.
